Notice me, Senpai
by FanRubius
Summary: Luka solía ser la senpai de Miku, pero esto duró solo por apenas 3 meses, puesto a que esta ultima se fue de la escuela por,... un malentendido. Pero Miku regresa a la escuela donde estaban sus amigas y Luka, pero para cuando llega se encuentra con una gran sorpresa, o mejor dicho... Su nueva rival y ex amor en el pasado...
1. ¡Mi nueva Senpai!

_10 de Marzo, año 2016_

_Una joven de cabello agua marino se hallaba esperando afuera del salón de clases, era su primer día en esa escuela y se hallaba un poco nerviosa, aunque su rostro serio no se lo hacía notar. _

_La jovencita apretujó su falda al escuchar al profesor mencionar a ``una nueva alumna que se transfirió para asistir a esta escuela´´, la menor tragó saliva sonoramente hasta que su profesor la llamó. La menor entró y se presentó ante sus compañeros _

- _Soy Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años y fui transferida desde mi hogar natal en Hiroshima hasta aquí, Tokio- dijo la peliacua con su voz y rostro serio y luego procedió a hacer una reverencia –Espero que nos llevemos bien- _

_A pesar de que su saludo fue frío y sin señal de emoción alguna, los chicos se susurraban entre ellos y decían lo linda que era Miku y algunas chicas solo la miraban con desaprobación, quizás porque su cabello estaba atado a dos coletas ``Vaya, que infantiles son en Hiroshima´´ una dijo y se ganó el odio de Miku puesto a que la Hatsune, había escuchado eso. _

_Pero lejos de importarle, la menor se sentó al lado de una chica de pelo verde que se mostró muy simpática, se presentó como Megpoid Gumi y dijo tener 16 años, su comida favorita es toda la que contenga zanahorias y le gustaban los gatitos. Bueno, la Hatsune era casi igual que la Megpoid, solo que con la diferencia de que a ella le gustaba toda comida que contenga puerros, pero aún así compartía el gusto por los gatitos. _

_Las clases se dieron y Miku demostró ser una persona aún más seria de lo que pudiera ``aparentar´´, no se distraía y respondía todas las preguntas que podía, y eso le llenaba de felicidad, puesto a que su estilo de vida se basaba en ``estudiar y ser feliz´´. Y vaya que lo cumplía al pie de la letra,… _

- _Hatsune san, acérquese un momento…- le dijo el profesor segundo después de que sonara el timbre para recreo_

- _¿Sí, sensei?- dijo la menor de forma muy educada_

- _Como son normas en todas las escuelas de apón, se te debe asignar un Senpai para que te guíe en tu época estudiantil, y como ya todos tienen uno te asigno a la única persona que no tiene un kohai para educar- Miku asintió a cada palabra que su profesor decía –Quiero que vaya a buscar a Megurine Luka, va a segundo y será tu kohai hasta que te gradúes, ¿Sí?- _

- _Sí, sensei- dijo la menor y se dirigió hasta Gumi, que se hallaba charlando animadamente con unos dos rubios que al parecer eran gemelos, puesto a su gran parecido físicamente_

- _Ah, Miku chan, te presento a los gemelos Kagamine, ella es Rin- dijo Gumi señalando a una rubia con expresión divertida en su rostro –y él es Len- dijo señalando a un chico con expresión tranquila _

- _Etto, m-mucho gusto, soy Hatsune Miku- dijo la peliacua muy nerviosa _

- _¡Mucho gusto, Hatsune chan!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Miku soltara una pequeña risita_

- _Vaya, parecen estar sincronizados- dijo la menor _

- _Esa es la ventaja de ser gemelos- dijo la rubia, al parecer un poco más baja que su hermano gemelo. Los cuatro rieron ante esas pequeñas bromas y rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos, que bien, por lo menos no estaría sola en la secundaria como la Hatsune creía _

- _Por cierto, debo buscar a una chica,… Megurine Luka, ¿Me ayudarían a buscarla?- dijo Miku y los tres asintieron _

- _De paso vamos a buscar a nuestros senpais- comentó Gumi y se dirigieron al aula de los de segundo._

_Miku notó que estaba plagado de alumnos que ya estaban en el máximo nivel de pubertad, cuerpos y rostros de los varones repletos de vellos y las mujeres más ``desarrolladas´´, todo eso y mucho más en el aula de pubertos. _

_Pero ni la Megpoid ni los Kagamine encontraron a sus senpais, y a Rin se le ocurrió buscar en ``el club secreto´´. _

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno, Miku solo tuvo que seguirles la corriente, ya que no conocía la apariencia de su futura Senpai. _

_Los cuatro alumnos se dirigieron a un área apartada de la escuela, para ser más exactos, hasta una casita abandonada donde solía ser el club de cine y esas cosas. _

- _E-esperen- dijo Miku algo insegura -¿P-por qué estarían aquí? ¿No sería mejor llamarlos para saber dónde están?- pero antes de que sus amigos pudieran responder, un grito salió de la casa y los tres lo identificaron _

- _¡Ahí están, esa debió ser SeeU Senpai!- dijo Rin muy alegre mientras que se dirigía a la puerta de la casita, y tocó tres veces y fue recibida por una rubia de cabellos ondulados y graciosos adornos de orejas de gato en su cabeza -¡SeeU Senpai!- dijo Rin y se echó sobre la rubia_

- _Uwah, Rin chan,… casi me haces caer- se defendió la rubia al ser prisionera de unos fuertes brazos en su cintura_

- _L-lo siento senpai- se disculpó la menor al separarse lentamente de la chica_

- _No te preocupes, enana- dijo en tono juguetón –Por cierto, pasen antes de que algún chismoso descubra el lugar- los cuatro menores ingresaron al ``club secreto´´ el cual parecía un club normal, salvó por unas cartas de UNO esparcidas por el lugar y unos cuantos juegos con apuestas por ahí _

- _D-disculpe- dijo Miku dirigiéndose a una chica -¿Usted es Megurine san?- la menor levantó lentamente la cabeza para verle a los ojos a la chica con la que hablaba_

- _Ah, no,… soy Meiko Sakine, y no, a quien buscas es aquella- dijo Meiko señalando a una peli rosa que se hallaba subida a un banquillo buscando, quien sabe qué cosa _

- _Etto,…- la menor se dirigió hacia aquella peli rosa, con la esperanza de que quien quiera que sea su nueva Senpai sea una persona a la cual pueda recibir buenos consejos -¿M-Megurine san?- la menor tironeó levemente de su camisa, atrayendo la atención de la nombrada_

- _¿Hum?- contestó la mayor con algo de dificultad ya que tenía la boca llena de bollitos, la chica al notar que había venido ``la nueva´´ tragó rápidamente la comida en su boca y se limpió con su lengua los rastros de chocolate en sus labios –Bienvenida, Miku chan. Soy Megurine Luka, a tu servicio- se presentó la chica regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la menor_

- _E-etto… ¿C-cómo sabe mi nombre?- dijo la menor algo sonrojada después de ver como Luka se relamía los labios, algo en la pequeña le hizo pensar que esa acción fue ``demasiado sexy para ser una desconocida´´ _

- _Me dijeron que hoy vendría mi kohai, una alumna nueva, , y es del curso de Gumi, así que supuse que te ayudaría- respondió Luka con una genuina sonrisa, para luego bajar del banquillo con dos bolsas, una con frituras y otra con unos bollitos que recién estaba comiendo –Por si te lo preguntas, sí. Me gusta la comida chatarra y la dieta no es lo mío- dijo Luka al ver la cara de Miku de sorpresa –Y si también te lo preguntas, ¿Cómo hago para mantener este cuerpo tan sexy? Es que soy como Drake Parker, si como algún vegetal me muero, pero si como comida chatarra soy feliz como una lombriz- la peli rosa prosiguió a engullirse un bollito entero en la boca –Go, mis mogales,… Ñom, ¿Quiegues?- _

- _Etto, no gracias- negó Miku al notar que su Senpai le ofrecía uno de sus bollitos, ella no era como ``Drake Parker´´, más bien si llegaba a comer frituras en exceso pasaba de ser una Barbie a Barney._

- _Ya veo,… Entonces cuéntame de ti, aquí todos nos conocemos y tú y yo necesitamos fortalecer nuestra relación si quieres tener una verdadera experiencia de ``Kohai de Luka sama´´- Miku rio ante eso, vaya que le caería bien esa peli rosa._

_Las dos hablaron todo el receso, mientras que los demás se hallaban cada uno con su respectivo Senpai, Gumi con Lily hablando animadamente sobre una serie de televisión, Meiko ayudando a Len a resolver unos cálculos matemáticos y SeeU y Rin jugando a guerras de fuerza. Obviamente ganó muchas veces SeeU por ser mayor y más fuerte._

_El receso acabó y todos se fueron a sus clases, Len y Rin se separaron de Gumi y Miku, puesto que iban al curso de al lado._

_Las dos hablaron de sus senpais y rieron de las bromas que se hicieron durante el recreo. _

_Así pasaron los días, Miku se hacía más amiga de Luka y cada vez más eran más cercanas. Eso le emocionó a la menor, le agradaba la idea de experimentar ser la ``Kohai de Luka Sama´´. _

_También notó que a veces su Senpai era demasiado floja pero demasiado inteligente, y cuando quería superarse era la mejor en todo lo que hacía. _

_Y también notó que siempre andaba con una campera negra con franjas grises puesta, le gustaba el atún y sabía manipular varios instrumentos, además de ser demasiado buena en juegos de apuestas._

_Pronto los romances empezaron a florecer, Miku se había enamorado… _

_Y no era cualquier chico, era ÈL chico que todas desearían tener, su nombre era Yuma Wakizashi, un chico alto, de pelo rosa y orbes doradas y cuyo rostro siempre estaba ocupado por una hermosa sonrisa. _

_El chico era muy bueno con todos los cursos, a pesar de ir a tercero. Siempre recibía declaraciones de chicas y,… chicos también. _

_Y Miku lo admiraba, no tanto como a su Senpai, pero debía admitir que era demasiado apuesto y atractivo. _

_Un día Miku fue a solicitarle consejos a su, algo floja y demasiado extremista, Senpai. Que en estos momentos se hallaba comiendo esos típicos bollitos con chocolate de los que nunca se cansaba de ingerir _

- _Ne, Luka Senpai… N-necesito un consejo suyo- la menor jugó con sus dedos, atrayendo la atención de Luka_

- _Dime- contestó Luka ingiriendo otro bocado de su bollito_

- _Etto,… ¿Podría darme consejos para declarármele a un chico?- Luka enarcó una ceja ante esa pregunta_

- _¿16 años y aún necesitas una mano para confesarte?- dijo la Megurine con tono serio, la menor bajó la mirada apenada, pero la peli rosa sonrió y dijo –Era chiste, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, ahora dime de quién se trata- _

- _Es Yuma Wakizashi, el de tercero- dijo la menor con algo levantada la autoestima, pero Luka rápidamente se sintió terrible ante esa respuesta_

- _¿¡Qué!?- dijo la Megurine como si fuese la peor noticia del mundo -¿Estás consiente que ese idiota va a hacerte daño?- ante estas palabras, la menor se sintió herida_

- _¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarle idiota!? ¡Tú seguramente ni lo conoces!- defendió al chico de pelo rosa y orbes doradas_

- _Lo conozco más que tú, recuerda que apenas pasaron tres meses desde que llegaste- dijo Luka sin perder la paciencia como Miku_

- _P-pero si yo ya hablé varias veces con él y es muy bueno conmigo- _

- _¿Cuándo hablaste con él?- cuestionó la Megurine alzando una ceja con confusión, y preocupación_

- _Dos semanas desde que llegué- dijo la menor recordando la fecha – Y Yuma fue bueno porque también me daba consejos y me ayudaba en las tareas- _

- _Momento, yo soy tu Senpai, él no… si necesitabas ayuda me la hubieras pedido- rugió Luka aún más indignada_

- _Lo sé, pero,… necesitaba pedirle algo a él para que podamos hablar y así,… hacernos amigos- respondió Miku con algo de pena, jugando con un poco de su cabello_

- _¿Estás consciente de que te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo?- Luka dejó su bolsa de bollitos olvidada en su mesa de trabajos, y decidió prestarle más atención a la menor_

- _No digas eso; si a ti te gusta entonces dímelo, e intentaremos ver con quien se queda- propuso Miku poniendo una expresión de reto, pero Luka se negó_

- _Ni hablar, yo no gusto de ese papanatas, escucha Miku,… ese chico usa a todos para sus placeres morbosos, simplemente ni te le acerques- advirtió la Megurine con la mayor seriedad posible –Además, eres demasiado para él, ¿Para qué rebajarte a su altura?- la Megurine se quitó la capucha de su campera negra con franjas grises _

- _Porque lo AMO- Miku resaltó sus últimas palabras para hacerle entender a la Megurine que no iba de broma -¿Sabes qué? Olvídelo, Senpai. Haré las cosas a mi modo- Miku estuvo a punto de retirarse a su curso_

- _¡Espera!- pero Luka la detuvo –Hay,… un baile esta noche, una fiesta en casa de Yuma, si quieres ve,… Lily y Meiko irán, y yo también,… si vienes creo que sería más seguro para mí de que ese vulgar idiota no te haga daño- dijo Luka –Yo te llevaré, es esta noche,… ¿Está bien?- A Miku le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso_

- _Trato hecho- dijo Miku muy contenta, por lo menos su Senpai le había dado una gran ayuda, ya se lo compensaría con bolsas colosales de esos extraños bollitos con chocolate que ingería._

_En la noche, las chicas llegaron a la casa de Yuma, un hogar de clase media que con muchas luces y música fuerte era el paraíso de la irreverencia. _

_Lily venía con su kohai Gumi, Meiko había traído a una amiga que venía a la ciudad por unas semanas, Kamui Gakuko, SeeU había traído a Rin quien tenía una sonrisa de idiota, pero no importaba… Luka sin embargo no hubiera ido, de no ser que debía estar segura de que a la pequeña (e ingenua) Miku no le hiciera nada ese peli rosado depravado. _

_Las chicas entraron a la casa de Yuma y empezaron a festejar la fiesta que había organizado el. _

_Entre tantas bebidas extrañas de colores, música fuerte y alguno que otro adolescente,… perreando, Miku buscó a Yuma por toda la fiesta, para poder hablarle y finalmente pedirle una cita. _

_Pero cuando lo encontró, se llevó una gran sorpresa_

- _¿¡Megurine Senpai!?- gritó con rabia desde el alma cuando vio a Yuma aprisionando en la pared a su Senpai _

- _¿M-Miku?- dijo Luka al notar a su kohai con ojos llorosos -¡Espera!-_

- _¡Cállate!- gritó Miku, haciendo que Luka empujara lejos a Yuma -¡Confié en ti, y tú vas con él! ¡Eres una...!- Miku tomó aire y gritó -¡Eres una perra!- _

- _Miku, cálmate,… no uses ese lenguaje tan vulgar- dijo Luka intentando calmarla, pero la menor salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Miku, no! ¡Regresa!- siguió gritándole a la chica, pero esta pasaba de largo sin escucharla. _

_Finalmente, le dijo a Meiko que la regresara a casa, y esta obedeció a la pequeña. _

_Dos días pasaron desde aquel ``incidente´´ y ese no era el mayor problema, puesto a que todo apenas estaba empezando _

- _¿¡Miku se cambió de escuela!?- dijo Luka sin poder creer lo que Gumi había dicho _

- _S-sí,… ¡Uwah, L-Luka Senpai, s-suéltame!- dijo Gumi al momento que Luka la tomó de sus hombros_

- _¡P-pero dime! ¿¡A dónde se fue!?- la Megurine dejó de agitarla cuando vino Lily a salvar a su kohai_

- _Luka chan, ya te dijimos que regresó a Hiroshima- dijo Lily con voz suave mientras masajeaba suavemente los hombros de la menor Megpoid _

- _E-está bien,… gracias por la noticia- dijo Luka con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Y se retiró de allí._

_La Megurine caminó hasta su ``club secreto´´, era hora del receso, por lo que no había problema. Y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sacar toda su reserva de comida chatarra e ingerírsela de unos pocos bocados, estaba deprimida y su única forma de sentirse mejor era comer algo y acomodar sus ideas._

_Pero no soportó más y dejó paso libre a sus lágrimas… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 de marzo, año 2017 (Presente)

Una joven de cabello agua marino esperaba afuera del salón de los de segundo, esperando a que su profesor la dejara pasar para presentarse ante sus compañeros que irónicamente, ya conocía,…

- Denle una cálida bienvenida a su nueva compañera,… puedes pasar- dijo el adulto y la menor de cabellos agua marinos entró

- Hola, ustedes ya me conocen, pero para los que no, mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y vengo desde Hiroshima hasta transferirme de regreso a esta escuela, en Tokio- la menor prosiguió a hacer una reverencia y dijo –Espero que nos llevemos bien-

La misma presentación que el año pasado y con la misma cara de seriedad de siempre.

Incluso se sentó en el mismo asiento que el año pasado, junto a Gumi Megpoid, la peli verde seguía igual de alegre y siempre hablaba de cosas relacionadas con Lily Senpai

- Por cierto,… ¿Cómo te fue de regreso a Hiroshima?- le dijo Gumi con mucha curiosidad

- Eh,… bien, encontré un amigo que vino a transferirse aquí a esta escuela, es un año mayor que nosotras, va a tercero- dijo Miku muy feliz

- Eso es bueno- respondió Gumi con una genuina sonrisa. El timbre sonó indicando receso

- Etto,… yo iré a ver una cosa ¿Sí?... Luego regreso- dijo Miku y se fue del salón.

La menor caminó por el extenso pasillo poblado de alumnos hasta bajar las escaleras, llegando hasta el patio, era al aire libre y se alejó un poco de la escuela llegando hasta una pequeña casona que, al parecer era el legendario ``club secreto´´.

La menor entró por la puerta deslizable y notó que se hallaba abandonada,… solo lo poblaba la oscuridad y la poca luz que entraba, era de unos pequeños huecos en el techo.

La menor entró y sintió un crujido bajo sus pies, miró al suelo y notó que había pisado un envoltorio de esos bollitos que su Senpai siempre ingería. La menor dirigió su vista al resto del lugar y notó que había varias bolsas vacías de comida, telarañas en algunos ángulos en el techo y papeles de exámenes, al parecer todos con buenas calificaciones.

La menor cogió una de las pruebas y notó que el nombre de la estudiante que los había hecho le resultaba bastante conocido

- ¿Megurine Senpai?- se dijo para ella misma

- No puedes estar aquí- dijo una voz fría, vacía de alma y carente de emociones, pero conocía a la dueña de aquella voz

- ¿Megurine Senpai? ¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo Miku abrazando con terror el examen, vaya susto que le dio la peli rosa

- ¿No oíste lo que te dije? Te quiero fuera de aquí, este lugar está deshabilitado y ningún alumno sin haber solicitado permiso en el concejo estudiantil puede utilizarlo- Luka lucía bastante diferente, para empezar su rostro era serio y carente de emoción alguna, su uniforme estaba bien acomodado, ya que por lo general no seguía las reglas de la escuela y en lugar de su campera negra con rayas grises, se hallaba reemplazada por la chaqueta azul de la escuela.

Miku sin embargo no podía reaccionar, la chica que alguna vez fue su senpai había cambiado, y no en una cosa, sino en varias

- ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- protestó Miku al sentir unas delicadas manos empujarla de forma,… no muy delicada

- Te estoy echando de aquí, son parte de las reglas, así que te quiero fuera de aquí y que no vuelvas a menos que obtengas un permiso- Luka sacó afuera a Miku y esta se acomodó el uniforme muy indignada

- ¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo!?- le replicó a la más grande -¿¡Qué acaso ya no eres la Megurine buena y despreocupada!?- grave error Miku, grave error…

- No- respondió fríamente la Megurine –Olvídate del pasado, esa Megurine que conociste ayer no es la misma que estás viendo hoy,…- Luka pasó al lado de Miku empujándola fuertemente con su hombro -…Que te quede claro eso, enana-

Miku solo miró a Luka regresarse a la escuela, estaba indignada…

¿A qué se debía ese comportamiento suyo? Pero lo más importante era,…

¿Qué había pasado con su _amada_ Senpai?


	2. No me deje, Senpai

- ¿Vieron a Luka?- dijo Miku topándose con sus amigos, quienes enarcaron una ceja en señal de confusión

- ¿Luka? Pero, ella pasa todo el día en el concejo estudiantil- dijo Len

- ¿¡Qué!?- respondió Miku como si fuese la peor noticia del mundo

- Lo que escuchaste, ahora ella es la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil- siguió Rin

- Momento, entonces,… ¿Ya no es la floja y demasiado alterable chica que fue el año pasado?-

- No- dijo Rin –Ella dijo que era mejor asumir un cambio,… ninguno de nosotros supo a qué se refería, hasta que vimos su cantidad de pruebas excelentes y su solicitud de formar parte del consejo,… además que dejó de usar esa camperita suya,…-

- P-pero,… ¿Esos cambios incluían cerrar el ``club secreto´´?- siguió cuestionando la Hatsune

- Sí, bueno,… el club le pertenecía a Luka, y ahora que ella es del concejo no nos permite ingresar allí- explicó Gumi, aún sin comprender el porqué de los cambios de su senpai peli rosa

- Ya veo,… será mejor que hable con ella y aclare mis dudas por mí misma- dijo Miku y se despidió de sus amigos, y se dirigió hacia el Consejo Estudiantil.

La menor caminó por los mismos pasillos infectados de pubertos hasta llegar a un salón específico para aquellos alumnos bien disciplinados y muy ordenados, en otras palabras, el Consejo Estudiantil.

Miku tocó tres veces la puerta antes de ser atendida por una peliblanca que sonrió y la invitó a pasar, la menor agradeció el gesto y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su senpai, la chica más descontrolada y divertida que había conocido, se había transformado en un muro de piedra serio y distante.

La menor aclaró su garganta y llamó a su senpai

- ¿Megurine Senpai?- le llamó con valentía totalmente fingida, puesto a que en su interior su estómago se revolvía del miedo

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué se te ofrece, Hatsune san?- respondió Luka con mucha educación, okey,… ahora si habían varias cosas que habían cambiado

- Ah, vamos,… nos conocemos desde el año pasado, ¿Por qué me tratas como una desconocida?-

- Es tu primer día en esta escuela, y ya voy a tercer año, ya eh cambiado y mi forma de tratar a los demás también…- respondió de manera fría que heló a Miku, dándole pequeños escalofríos

- Bueno, sí, pero,… al menos hubieras continuado con el club- dijo Miku intentando sacar una buena conversación

- No- dijo Luka cortando totalmente la conversación, la Megurine se paró de su silla y se dirigió hacia la menor –No quiero que te acerques aquí a preguntar por ese tema nunca más. Entiende que reglas son reglas, sin objeción-

Igual que hace unos minutos, Luka volvió a echar a Miku fuera del Concejo Estudiantil.

``Qué intensa´´ pensó Miku y suspiró con cansancio y se fue de regreso a su salón.

Al llegar allí, encontró a las mismas personas que conoció el primer día que pasó en la escuela,… así es, Lily, Meiko y SeeU.

Por suerte ellas no habían cambiado ni un poquito.

Lily seguía instruyendo a Gumi y seguía obsesionada con programas de televisión, cantantes de rap y otras cosas…

Meiko también, seguía siendo la misma persona inteligente, algo abusiva del alcohol y de gustos más refinados,… como telenovelas y libros así cuyo autor siempre sean dramaturgos importantes como William Shakespeare, u otros más…

SeeU, bueno,… ella seguía siendo muy SeeU…

Por suerte esa parte seguía normal, pero quien le preocupaba era su Senpai.

Sin embargo, la pequeña Hatsune tenía otra cosa más ocupando su cabeza, y se trataba de un amigo, que se suponía vendría a esta escuela.

Las clases avanzaron sin mayores cambios, faltaban dos materias y la menor tendría que irse a su casa. Pero el profesor la llamó justo igual que el año pasado

- ¿Sí, sensei?- dijo la menor con tono serio

- Señorita Hatsune, la necesitan en el Concejo para un anuncio importante- dijo el profesor a la menor -¿Recuerda como llegar?- Miku asintió y se dirigió al salón del Concejo.

Para ser sinceros, no quería ir. No quería toparse de nuevo con la Megurine y su frívola personalidad. Tocó la puerta como anteriormente había hecho y fue recibida nuevamente por la misma peliblanca que le había abierto la puerta la primera vez y entró al salón.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a un chico alto, de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color, con una bufanda azul y el uniforme de su escuela, con una chaqueta algo grande (N/A: Véase, la chaqueta del Vocaloid oficial). La menor abrió intensamente los ojos, sabía quién era y al instante dijo emocionada

- ¿¡Kaito kun!?-

- Je, el mismo de siempre Negi san- respondió el chico con sus típicas bromas que, solo la menor Hatsune conocía

- Hatsune san, Shion san- una voz frívola y carente de emociones se abrió paso a la conversación de ambos amigos –Los traje aquí para un informe especial-

- Diga, señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo Kaito en tono de broma, cosa que no le gustó a Luka, a pesar de haber sido una chica que gustaba de bromas y cosas divertidas, lo fulminó con la mirada ante tal atrevimiento

- En fin, a partir de ahora, Shion san será tu nuevo senpai,… y más te vale no irte otra vez,… y veo que son buenos amigos así que será fácil para ustedes establecer esa relación ``Kohai y Senpai´´- dijo Luka. Pero la menor abrió fuertemente los ojos ante esa noticia

- Momento,… ¿Qué no eras tú mi senpai?- Luka enarcó una ceja ante esa pregunta

- Dijiste bien, ``era´´, ahora ya tengo otro kohai,…- la puerta del Concejo se abrió sorpresivamente y llegó un peli morado alto, con el uniforme de la escuela y,… ¿¡La vieja campera negra de franjas grises de Luka!?

- ¡Luka Senpai!- el chico abrazó efusivamente a la peli rosa elevándola un poco del suelo

- ¡Hola, ya bájame, grandulón!- dijo Luka sin borrar esa sonrisa desde que llegó el chico

- Luka, dame un momento contigo…- dijo la menor Hatsune al ver al chico de pelo morado llamarla ``Senpai´´, y antes de que siquiera la Megurine pudiese contestar, ya la estaba arrastrando afuera del salón - ¿¡El es tu nuevo kohai!?-

- Sí,… aunque no entiendo por qué te molestas, te fuiste tres meses después de que estuviera a cargo de ti- Luka enarcó una ceja aún más

- P-pero se supone que…-

- ¡Ah, s-suéltame!- gritó Kaito desde el salón del Concejo

- Oh no,…- susurró Luka y entró allí, encontrando a Gakupo jugando con la bufanda de Kaito -¿¡Qué sucede!?-

- Senpai,… solo le decía a este chico que debería quitarse la bufanda, además pareciera que le está asfixiando, solo mira su cabello, parece que el nivel de oxígeno no le llega a la cabeza- Gakupo se encogió de hombros al darle la explicación a su senpai

- Ah- Luka suspiró agotada –y Kaito deja de gritar,… ya eres un hombre-

- ¡P-pero este… sujeto me tironeó de la bufanda!- el peli azul señaló acusadoramente al chico de pelo morado, que se hallaba,… hurgando su nariz.

- Da igual, ya cálmate…- le respondió Luka para el chico

- ¡Como dice Luka Senpai, ya cálmate!- le siguió Gakupo escondiéndose detrás de la peli rosa, como si fuese una escena del chavo en la cual Quico le dice ``chusma, chusma,… pss´´ a Ron Damón*.

Luka y Kaito siguieron discutiendo para que el segundo se calmara, mientras que Miku miraba a Gakupo de forma amenazante, por más extraño que sonara, preferiría que fuese la peli rosa su senpai, no su mejor amigo.

- Entonces,…- primero habló Gakupo -… ¿Tú eres la ex kohai de Luka senpai?- dijo el chico enarcando una ceja

- Sí, y ahora tú eres mi ``reemplazo´´ ¿No?- dijo la Hatsune con un tono muy frío

- Supongo que sí, solo le estoy dando la experiencia de ser senpai que tú jamás le diste- el chico sonrió alegre –Además, esta campera me la dio porque se suponía que así era la experiencia ``Kohai de Luka sama´´-

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Miku de forma retadora, y de manera automática e infantil le quitó la chaqueta a su Senpai

- ¿Miku?- dijo Kaito pero fue rotundamente ignorado por la menor, quien se colocó la chaqueta

- Entonces,… esta chaqueta será parte de la experiencia ``Kohai de Kaito Senpai´´- Miku fulminó con la mirada al chico, quien hizo lo mismo que ella.

Y los dos mayores seguían ajenos a lo que estaba pasando.

Los dos menores parecían tener una batalla mental, pero Miku,..

Haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su senpai,… por los viejos tiempos,…

Pero lo que no notaron ambos menores, fue que la peli rosa efectivamente si los estaba observando, y sabía por lo que peleaban ambos chicos.

Pero no le dejaría el paso libre a la Hatsune, si quería ganarse su ``amor´´ otra vez, tendría que pasar por todo lo que la menor le hizo pasar a ella…

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey, Ron Damón es del chavo (¿Quién no lo sabe?)**

**Y la mención de Drake fue de la extinta serie de Nickelodeon Drake y Josh, si eres verdadero fan de la serie habrás entendido el chiste. **

**Ahora, a responder reviews: **

**KingLow12: **Algo me dice que eres fan de Drake y Josh, o por lo menos lo viste. Y sí, el título algo extraño pero era mejor que ``Akatsuki Arrivals´´ o algo así. En fin, hasta el próximo cap, nos vemos n.n/

**Champii: **Pues sí, la voy a continuar, así que no te dejaré con la intriga, así que aquí tienes la continuación. Saludos!

**JM Scarlet: **Sí, el titulo es muy bonito XD. Y gracias por decir lo de ``prometedor´´, realmente espero continuarla más seguido ya que fue una simple idea sin mucha historia, pero intentaré darla a medida que pasen los capítulos :P en fin, saludos y espero que este cap te guste (Ya que como dije, fue una simple historia, así que no sé cómo serán los próximos capítulos)

**Megurine Chikane: **Jajaja, sí hasta a mi me dio gracia lo de ``de Barbie a Barney´´ ¿Y sobre Luka? No lo sé,… ya veremos en los próximos capítulos ¿Y Miku? Apuesto a que en este capítulo querrás darle una bofetada por ingenua, aunque eso ya eso es cosa tuya X3 nos vemos en el próximo cap de este fic sin una IA psicópata y un campamento para criminales, a no ser… NO, no habrá psicópatas. Saludos n.n/

**Guest: **Aquí está la continuación del fic sensual (como su autora) o/o olvida eso último. Disfruta del cap y nos vemos!.

**Ako:** Bueno, al final Luka sí es del concejo, espero que te haya ayudado este cap a liberarte de tus dudas, y gracias por opinar así del fic, espero poder continuarlo pronto ya que no tengo nada en mente :P, saludos!

**Nelsykp:** Algo me dice que querrás abofetear a Miku por ingenua, pero ya en serio, espero que este fic siga gustándoles, porque no tengo ni una nuez en mente para el próximo capitulo. Sin más, saludos y nos vemos pronto!

**Megurine:** Vaya, ¿A todos les parece interesante? Que bien n.n, y sin más preámbulos, ¡EL CAPÍTULO 2! Saludos y espero que lo disfrutes.

**Jako. : **Aquí está la continuación y espero verte más seguido por aquí, saludos!


	3. Algo malo se aproxima, Senpai

Pasaron unos, cuantos días desde que Miku había regresado a la escuela, y la verdad es que se sentía bien. Seguía su amistad con Gumi, Rin y Len. Seguía viendo a Meiko y Lily, con quienes también afianzaron un poco más su amistad.

Pero Miku quería recuperar a su Senpai, le daba mala espina que esté cerca de ese peli morado.

Por suerte llegaron las clases de educación física y ese sujeto del cual nunca se separaba de Luka no podría estorbar.

El profesor de educación física dictó hacer carreras de cien metros.

Miku de repente sintió una sorpresiva presión en su antebrazo, la menor dio vuelta encarando a quien la sujetaba y notó que era,…

- ¿¡Megurine senpai!?- Luka siguió mirándola seria y le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera.

Llegaron a los baños de mujeres y Luka acorraló contra el muro a Miku, la menor no supo que estaba pasando, pero de manera extraña no le disgustaba,…

Luka soltó una risa en señal de victoria

- Vaya que eres más pervertida de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, Hatsune san…- dijo Luka al notar que Miku tenía intensiones de ``eso´´

- ¿D-de qué hablas, idiota? ¡Yo no estaba pensando en eso!- se defendió la Hatsune levemente sonrojada al verse descubierta,…

.

.

.

Espera,… ¿Qué?

- Bueno, te creo,… solo intenta no gritar o nos descubrirán,… y no quiero ganar mala fama contigo,…- respondió la Megurine

- ¿Mala fama conmigo? ¡Si tú eres quien me trajo aquí!- Luka puso un dedo en los labios de Miku

- Te dije que no gritaras,… cielos- Luka suspiró agotada y dijo –Seré breve, si me ganas en esta carrera, seré toda tuya, eso quiere decir,… volveré a ser tu senpai- Luka extendió su mano y Miku algo atónita por lo recién dicho, la estrechó también.

La menor se sonrojó un poco más al sentir la suave y delicada mano de Luka, y desvió la mirada para que su ``rival´´, por así decirlo, no lo notara.

- Que así sea- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir. Y sellaron su trato.

.

.

.

.

La menor esperó a su turno para comenzar la carrera junto a la Megurine, más no estaba preocupada, podía manejar la situación.

Después de todo, además de otras muchas materias, educación física era de las muchas de las cuales destacaba.

El profesor las llamó y ambas se posicionaron detrás de la línea blanca y tocó el silbato.

Miku salió primero, dejando atrás a Luka. Miku iba con todas las de ganar,… pero de un momento a otro, un borrón rosa le sobrepasó la carrera, quedando mucho más adelante que la menor peliacua

- ¿Pero, qué?- fue lo único que dijo perdiendo velocidad.

Y Luka ganó.

Todas quedaron perplejas, ¿Cómo la peliacua pudo haber perdido si Luka había salido después?

Nadie lo entendió, y Miku tampoco,…

La Hatsune se dirigió rápidamente a los baños a enjuagarse la cara. Y en estos momentos tenía en sus manos una cantidad colosal de agua, que se estampó rápidamente en su delicado rostro.

El agua corrió por todo su rostro, desde su frente hasta deslizarse por su fina nariz, rodeando sus mejillas y finalmente perderse en su barbilla.

De repente la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe, más no le dio importancia.

Pero un sorpresivo impulso la volvió a sentirse acorralada contra el muro, notando a la persona causante de ello

- ¿¡Q-qué quieres ahora!?- dijo Miku muy sonrojada al notar la sonrisa arrogante de Luka

- Nada, sólo quería decirte que para recuperarme no lo tendrás tan fácil- ronroneó Luka en el oído derecho de la menor.

Miku solo respiró con algo de dificultad, sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Luka, una combinación agradable de frutas y flores. Se sonrojó aún más al sentir la cercanía de Luka sobre ella.

- En fin, será mejor que me vaya,… como dije antes, no quiero ganarme mala fama contigo- dijo Luka y rápidamente se alejó del baño de mujeres.

Miku salió del baño algo confundida. Pero por suerte eso no arruinó su rendimiento en educación física, al menos logró la admiración de varias de sus compañeras.

Pero eso no era lo que quería, lo que quería era a su Senpai de vuelta, no a esa chica arrogante, fría, distante y,… jodidamente sexy cuando se lo proponía.

Pero también quería saber que era lo que pasaba con el ``club secreto´´.

Bueno, no había que ser un genio para saber que debía preguntarle a Luka las cosas y si no le respondía,… bueno, entonces tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

El timbre del receso sonó, y Luka, por ``arte de magia´´, desapareció a su cueva llamada ``Concejo Estudiantil´´. La menor se dirigió hasta allí, abriendo la puerta sin esperar el consentimiento del consejo o esperar a que Haku le abriese, simplemente atrajo la atención de las únicas tres personas presentes, Haku, Luka y,… el odioso Gakupo

- Apártate princesa- dijo Miku empujando levemente a Gakupo, quien cedió automáticamente

- M-mejor me voy, seguiremos hablando después, Luka senpai- dijo el chico y salió del salón, junto a Haku. Dejando a Miku y Luka solas.

- ¿A qué se debe ese atrevimiento tan repentino, Hatsune san?- dijo Luka con toda la calma en su interior, pese a haber echado a su kohai y ahuyentar a su compañera en el concejo estudiantil no iba a gritar ni nada

- Quiero saber,… si podrías darme el permiso de abrir un club- dijo Miku y Luka dirigió su fría mirada sobre la chica

- ¿Un club? Vaya,… por desgracia todos los salones están ocupados- respondió Luka al regresar su vista a unos papeles en su escritorio

- Pero,… ¿Y qué hay del ``club secreto´´? Según lo que yo sé, está desocupado- dijo Miku, siguiendo su ``plan maestro´´

- Hum,… déjame ver,…- Luka sacó una carpeta acoplada de papeles y la abrió y registró todo su contenido, luego al encontrar lo que quería dijo -…lo siento, ya tiene dueño-

- ¿¡Qué!?- dijo Miku totalmente sorprendida, y con su ``plan maestro´´ destruido –E-es decir,… ¿qué?- corrigió la menor al verse totalmente sin compostura

- Te dije que ya tenía dueño, ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió la mayor al notar la repentina ansiedad en Miku

- N-no,… no es nada, e-en serio, solo me sorprendí un poquito- respondió la Hatsune para no levantar sospechas –En fin, me voy-

- Ah, espera- dijo Luka evitando que Miku cruzara el umbral de la puerta, y volvió a acorralarla pero esta vez en la puerta –Recuerda,… no me tendrás tan fácil, si quieres recuperarme,… sorpréndeme- le susurró en el oído derecho de la menor y luego prosiguió a echarla del salón.

La menor con todo su rostro encendido se dejó llevar, hasta quedar afuera del salón.

- Ah, pequeña Miku, ¿Qué onda?- dijo una voz divertida, y para suerte de Miku conocida

- Ah, SeeU chan, hola- saludó con un ademán a la rubia de orejas felinas

- Hum, ¿Visitando a la gruñona de pechos flácidos?- intuyó la rubia, a lo que Miku rápidamente dijo

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene ese apodo? No me digas que se pelearon,…-

- No qué va, es un apodo que nos pusimos, ella me dice gata estúpida y yo gruñona de pechos flácidos, ¿Quieres unirte a la pelea?- explicó SeeU como si fuese lo más lindo del mundo

- N-no gracias, no me gustaría saber que apodo me pondrían- respondió la menor y SeeU se encogió de hombros

- Está bien…- y SeeU recordó algo, posiblemente no muy importante, ¿O sí? –Ah, cierto. Las chicas te buscaban, y un tal Bakaito también,… creo que así se llamaba- SeeU se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar – En fin, ven conmigo-

- Sí- ambas fueron hasta el salón de tercer año, y se sentaron en la extensa mesa que habían formado sus amigos al unirlas.

Kaito fue quien notó primero la presencia de ambas y saludó a su kohai, quien le devolvió el gesto también.

- Ah, SeeU Senpai, Miku Chan,… qué bueno que llegaste- dijo Rin con mucho entusiasmo

- Así es, ¿Nos extrañaban?- la chica Dan Hee se sentó entre medio de Gumi y su kohai Rin, quien se sonrojó al sentir los firmes brazos de su senpai en su cuello.

- Etto, algo así- respondió Len por Rin –Aunque según Rin, ¡Obvio, sí Senpai!- Len recibió un codazo por parte de su gemela al revelar eso

- Ah, bueno. De todos modos yo también extrañé a mi Rin Chan- dijo la Dan Hee, sonrojando a Rin –Ah, Bakaito, pásame mi gaseosa por faviurs…- solicitó ``amablemente´´ al joven peli azul

- Por última vez, me llamo Kaito, no Bakaito… y aquí tienes- respondió el chico pasándole la lata de Coca Cola a la rubia de orejas felinas

- Gracias,… esclabakaito*- contestó SeeU a lo que el chico dijo

- ¿¡Ahora me tratas de esclavo!?-

- Oh, ya cálmate, pareces mi esposa,…- dijo SeeU, Rin se sonrojó al oír ``esposa´´, y mágicamente todas las fantasías de ella y su Senpai volvieron su mente

- ¿¡Y ahora hasta me cambias de sexo!?- Miku empezó a calmar a su amigo, ya sabía ella que podía llegar a explotar, pero vaya que siempre la sorprendía

- En fin, oigan,… ¿Quién es el dueño del ``club secreto´´? Es decir, le pregunté a Luka si podíamos volver a usarlo y me dijo que ya tenía dueño- comentó Miku

- ¿¡El club secreto tiene dueño!?- chilló SeeU dándose cuenta que había armado un gran escándalo –Q-quiero decir, ¿Cómo es eso de que tiene dueño? ¿Acaso Luka regresó las llaves al Concejo Estudiantil?- Miku asintió levemente –Chispas,… ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

- Bueno, sin club secreto supongo que tendremos que buscar otro establecimiento- dijo Meiko, ocultando también su sorpresa, desde siempre supo que el ``club secreto´´ estaba bien escondido gracias a las habilidades de camuflaje de Luka

- Pero bueno, intentemos recuperar el club, y a la vieja Megurine, es raro no tener su divertida presencia aquí- dijo Rin

- Y sus extraños bollitos,… ¿Cómo era posible que aún siguiera con vida luego de comer esas porquerías con calorías y grasas nada saludables?- le siguió Meiko

- Sí claro, como si tus cervezas fuesen saludables- dijo Lily entre risas

- Tú estás muerta, Masuda- respondió Meiko señalándola acosadoramente.

El timbre sonó, finalizando el recreo y todos acomodaron las respectivas mesas de trabajo y las dejaron donde correspondían.

- ¡Ah, Kaito, mira, mi latita de Coca Cola tiene tu nombre!- dijo SeeU muy feliz y le entregó el objeto de aluminio al chico

- A ver,… déjame ver…- dijo el peli azul y se fijó en la lata, que,… graciosamente decía ``Bakaito´´ -¡Que mi nombre es Kaito, no BA-KAI-TO!-

Las clases empezaron normales, Miku, Gumi y Rin prestaban atención. Len con los auriculares en sus oídos ocultos por su frondosa melena.

Y en el salón de los de tercero, SeeU y Lily dormidas, mientras que Meiko y a veces Kaito intentaban levantarlas.

Luka en cambio, escuchaba las clases y tomaba notas, cosa rara recordando su pasado de chica rebelde y despreocupada.

Las clases finalizaron. Miku recogió sus cosas y fue afuera.

Al salir con sus amigos, notó que había un gran revuelo, todas estaban gritando el nombre de alguien.

Hasta que Miku rápidamente lo identificó

- ¿Yuma?- susurró en tono de enamorada, y sus sentimientos nuevamente volvieron a florecer.

El peli rosado dirigió su mirada a la menor Hatsune, le sonrió y Miku prácticamente encendió su rostro en un tono rosadito. El chico se dirigió hasta ella y le entregó un sobre.

La menor lo abrió tímidamente y notó que era una invitación a una fiesta. Los demás también recibieron cartas similares, pero había algo extraño en la invitación de Miku.

Los horarios.

Los de sus amigos coincidían, mientras que el de ella se adelantaba media hora.

Prefirió no darle importancia, quizás Yuma quería decirle algo importante y necesitaba media hora para platicar.

El solo pensarlo y ya quería que la fiesta llegara…

Más no podía esperar,… solo esperaba que el infortunio del año pasado no se volviese a repetir…

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la escuela, un chico de pelo rosa hablaba animadamente por teléfono con una persona, al parecer era un hombre mayor

- Big Al, amigo, quería decirte que ya te conseguí lo que me pediste,…- dijo Yuma con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿En serio? ¿Me traerás a esa pequeña de coletas del año pasado?- contestó con algo de nerviosismo y morbo en la voz

- Sí, sí,… te prometí que te traería a una niña a la fiesta y eso es lo que hice,… te juro que en cuanto la Hatsune llegue a la fiesta podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella,…- comentó Yuma muy seguro

- ¿En serio? Pero,… ¿Qué tipo de cosas podrían ser?-

- Ya sabes, puedes montar una orgía si quieres con esa chica,… Kagamine, aunque si estás solo con la Hatsune creo que la pasarás mejor,…-

- ¿Ah sí? Bien entonces sellemos el trato así como está, el viernes en la noche vendrá la chica esa y no me deberás nada,… ¿Okey?-

- Sí, en fin saludos hombre, y nos vemos el viernes,…-

- Así será, Yuma,… así será-

La llamada terminó, y Yuma se retiró de la escuela. Sin haber notado que un oído curioso escuchó toda la conversación…

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p>Escena eliminada<p>

En el salón de clases, Miku, Luka, Gakupo y Kaito se hallaban discutiendo

**Luka:** ¡No entiendo cómo pueden explotarnos así! ¡Odio trabajar para FanRubius Entertainment!

**Kaito:** Deja de quejarte, por lo menos a ti si te quieren

**Gakupo:** Yo te quiero,…

**Kaito:** ¿Qué dijiste?,…

**Gakupo:** Nada,…

**Miku:** Bueno, bueno,… dejen de quejarse, de todos modos esto es solo el principio, según el contrato que tenemos van a pasar muchas cosas en este fic *Suspira agotada*

**Luka:** Pero ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que deba usar esta inútil campera? ¡Es decir, hace 40 grados afuera y yo aquí sudando como cerdo!

**FanRubius: **Oh vamos, *Saca un IPhone 454656.1342666 o una puerta táctil* ya cállense y digan selfie :P

* * *

><p><strong>KingLow12:<strong> ¿Puto Gakupo? Pero si en este fic lo amarás (?) Bueno, tal vez no. ¿De verdad te mató de risa la parte de Ron Damón? Eso es genial porque ME PARTÍ LA CABEZA PENSANDO EN ESA PARTE DEL FIC!

En fin, obviamente seguiré escribiendo así, jamás dejaré fanfiction 3

Saludos n.n/

**Megurine:** Seguro que te aceptaría como su kohai, lo único que debes hacer es seguir estos sencillos pasos

1. Pintarte el pelo y ojos con pintura turquesa, ¿Que lentillas ni qué nada? Hay que ser autenticas

2. Ponerte Miku y comer puerro con mayonesa todos los días

3. Secuestrar a Luka

4. Casarte con ella

5. Envejecer y morir con ella

6. Fin

Y al fin podrás tener a Luka n.n

Saludos!

**... Jako. s. Mendoza:** La verdad yo tambien haría eso si me pasara eso, como dice el dicho ``Si te ama, vendrá a buscarte´´ O algo así, n osoy muy de recordar dichos xD y con respecto a que no comentas mucho, no te preocupes, cada vez que lo haces se hace especial *-* y nada más, gracias por pensar eso de mi escritura, y saludos n.n/

**nelsykp:** Sii, por fin Miku está celosa (admite que amas cuando pasa eso) y Kaito,... Nah, nadie lo quiere :P que se vaya a recoger jabón en la cárcel (huehuehue) Nos vemos en el siguiente cap

**Ako:** Como ves, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, me exprimí lo más que pude y ahora si tengo muchas ideas para los proximos capitulos. Hasta pronto n.n/

**Marianasl:** Gracias por llamar fabuloso a mi fic XD, ¿Tomarte un descanso? para el negitoro no se debe descansar, por cierto amé tu segundo fic, amo el Zelda x Samus, y gracias por tomar a mi fic como inspiración en tu próximo fic negitoro, puedo apostar a que será genial :P. Nos vemos, slaudos n.n/


	4. Arigato, Senpai

**Hola, antes de empezar quiero decirles que tenía planeado hacer un especial de San Solterín, o San Valentín (¿Para qué me molesto en llamarlo asi? De todos modos moriremos vírgenes 3:) La cosa es que no era un one shot, tenía más historia, pero no me estaba gustando mucho, y si no me gusta no lo subo. Así que decidí retrasar el proyecto y subir un cap de Notice me Senpai como ``regalo´´ y luego según el tiempo que me lleve escribir traeré el especial.**

**Sepan disculpar pero si a mi no me gusta el proyecto estoy segura que a ustedes menos les gustará...**

**En fin, basta de charlatanerio que ya hasta paresco de telecompras vendiendo motos por televisión 3:**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ CATALOGADO EN M (¡CUIDADO, WARNING, EEEEPA!)**

* * *

><p>La jornada escolar acabó, y todos los alumnos como bestias desesperadas se dirigieron a la planta baja de la escuela, más en el Concejo Estudiantil, una última alumna estaba descansando de todo… había sido un día agotado, mucho papeleo y permisos para diversas cosas, y… una molestia agua marina…<p>

La peli rosa suspiró agotada,… el griterío de la planta baja estaba sofocándola, miró por la ventana y notó el amontonamiento de pubertos enloquecidos gritando algo que, no alcanzó a entender qué gritaban,… pero sabía que los quería hacer callar

- ``Bueno, no es como si hubiese sido un angelito en el pasado´´- pensó la peli rosa Luka y se separó de la ventana para volver a sentarse en su silla.

Luka vagó su vista un momento hasta notar que su vieja campera estaba en el espaldar de una silla, con algo de curiosidad la tomó y la olfateó, separándola rápidamente de su rostro

- `` ¿Qué rayos? ¿Hace cuánto que Gakupo no lava esta cosa?´´- maldijo en su mente, esa campera olía a camionero que pasó meses sin bañarse.

Aunque también le recordaba a ella cuando solía usarla incluso en verano, como siempre era ``la chica que no seguía las reglas´´ no iba a quitárselas a causa del calor, incluso recordaba cuando su antigua kohai le obligaba a quitársela, más ella no hacía caso…

Ese recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa, y dejó su mente volar…

_`` - S-senpai, ¡Quítese eso! ¡Hace 40 grados y usted con esa campera!- dijo una peliacua intentando arrebatarle una particular campera negra con rayas horizontales grises a una chica, un año mayor que ella, de cabello rosado_

- _Oh, vamos… tampoco hace tanto calor…- respondió la de cabello rosa_

- _Luka Senpai, es por su bien… ¡Entienda que me preocupo por usted!- dijo la menor apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño, para dar más seriedad a sus palabras, cosa que al parecer a su Luka senpai logró convencer _

- _Ah,…- suspiró la peli rosa agotada -…tú ganas, me la quitaré…- la Megurine se quitó la prenda, complaciendo a Miku, quien complacida le sonrió a su senpai_

- _Así me gusta, dámelo…- la Hatsune extendió su mano hacia la peli rosa, pero esta solo atinó a verla desconfiada -… no voy a quedármela, solo quiero verificar una cosa…- Luka lo pensó dos veces y finalmente se la entregó. La menor olfateó el objeto y arrugó la nariz con un gesto de disgusto - ¿Hace cuánto que no lo lavas?- Luka se rascó la nuca _

- _A poco se lavan…- la peli rosa enarcó una ceja, pero Miku simplemente hizo una mueca de confusión _

- _¿E-es enserio lo que dices?- Luka asintió –Entonces,… dámela hoy y mañana te la traigo,… limpia- _

- _¿Cómo sé que no te la quedarás?- cuestionó Luka entrecerrando los ojos _

- _Senpai, confíe en mí… se la traeré limpia y suavecita…- la menor sonrió tiernamente para la Megurine _

- _¿Suavecita? ¡Trato hecho!- Luka tomó la mano de Miku y la sacudió acordando el trato entre las dos´´ _

Dejó la prenda de regreso a su lugar, y se levantó de su asiento para acomodar sus cosas, más que mal, hace 10 minutos que había estado allí sola…

Pero la puerta se abrió de un estruendo, pero que no logró asustar a Luka. Sabía quién era…

- ¡Luka Senpai, Luka Senpai, Luka Senpai, Luka Senpai, Luka Senpai!- gritó un peli morado súper enloquecido, lucía una felina sonrisa y estaba pegando brinquitos repetidas veces

- Cálmate, berenjena súper híper azucarada,… Dime, ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí como un afeminado pegando brinquitos?- respondió Luka cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una divertida sonrisa

- En primera, Auch… eso dolió, en segunda ¡Yuma san ofrece una fiesta este viernes en la noche! ¿¡Podemos ir!? ¿¡Podemos ir!?- contestó el chico súper híper azucarado sin contener la emoción

- Este, no sé… seguramente no estoy invitada,… de todos modos no me siento muy cómoda yendo a ese tipo de fiestas…- se excusó la mayor, aunque su ``excusa´´ era muy real, no estaba invitada y no le parecía para nada cómodo ir donde estaba el idiota de Yuma

- P-pero, allí van todos…- respondió Gakupo con frustración –A-además Yuma me entregó una para ti,… bueno, eso dice en la carta…- el peli morado se encogió de hombros y le extendió una carta rosa a Luka.

La Megurine ni corta ni perezosa, la tomó para inspeccionar su contenido

- Mira, si vas… no cuentes conmigo, Yuma es un tarado,… y realmente no me interesan las fiestas- Gakupo pareció desilusionarse ante eso

- P-pero, pero… i-irán todos, Bakaito, Lily, Meiko, Len, Rin, SeeU sama, Negi san…- decía Gakupo mientras los contaba con los dedos

- ¿Negi san?- interrumpió la Megurine con clara confusión

- Ah, ¿No lo sabías? Miku al final se unió al concurso de insultos y la llamamos Negi san- explicó el peli morado con clara felicidad, como si le explicara que se había llevado la lotería

- ¿Q-qué? Momento, ¿O sea que ahora la incluyen en el concurso de insultos?- respondió totalmente indignada, con claro enfado en su voz

- ¿Por qué no?- el chico se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa de chiste –Además es divertido porque Miku se cabrea en serio y se le paran las coletas, es simplemente chistoso-

- ¿No que la odiabas?-

- Yo nunca dije eso- Gakupo esbozó una mirada confundida, totalmente real

- ¿No era el circo de ``Pelear por el amor de Luka Sama´´?- la Megurine se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre su escritorio, haciéndola ver seria y… sexy

- Ya, pero… no la odio en serio, después de todo no se puede hacer nada, tú ya eres mi Senpai y si Miku no te aprovechó es su problema…- Gakupo por primera vez dijo algo inteligente que despertó la curiosidad en Luka – y una pregunta Senpai, ¿Por qué Negi san se fue?- Luka abrió los ojos con intensidad y sus orbes azules reflejaron dolor ante el recuerdo

- Yo,… no sé, la verdad todo lo que pasó allí fue tan rápido…-

- ¿Cómo que allí? Senpai, no puede ocultarlo todo por siempre, recuerde que somos un equipo ¡Recuerde que yo la ayudaré!- recalcó esto último, haciendo estragos en el sistema nervioso de la peli rosa

- Ah, vale… pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Entiendes?- el chico asintió como niño obediente y una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, desde siempre supo que podía confiar en el ingenuo de su kohai -… La historia empezó el año pasado, el 10 de marzo para ser más exactos, una alumna nueva llegó y se me acordó el deber de ser su Senpai…

*Flash Back, Luka P.O.V ((N/A: O cómo demonios de escriba))

_A partir de que el profesor ``No me Acuerdo su Nombre´´ me informó de la noticia, solo podía pensar en cómo comportarme, cómo presentarme ante mi kohai, cómo lucir interesante,… Agh, no sé, parecía más loca que una chica de quince años…_

_Realmente quería caerle bien, ya que mis locuras y chistes a veces les caen mal a las personas escépticas o muy calculadoras, como esa vez que hice una broma en inglés_

- _Nivel de Inglés, Megurine Luka- dijo el profesor de inglés ``No me acuerdo su Nombre´´ _

- _Alto- _

- _Traduzca ``Tomar un zapato´´-_

- _Pick a shoe- respondió segura de sí misma_

- _Ahora use la frase en una oración-_

- _¡Pick a shoe, Impactrueno!- gritó la Megurine y toda la clase rió, bueno… exceptuando a IA, ¿A quién engaño? No ríe por pinche amargada… _

- _Vaya, Megurine ¿Nunca te cansarás de decir tanta estupidez junta?- preguntó desde el banco atrás del de Luka, la aludida se dio vuelta y le respondió _

- _No…- hizo una sonrisita felina y regresó a su posición normal frente al pizarrón _

_En fin, temía que fuese de esas personas y, la verdad no quería salir lastimada,…_

- P-pero no me está respondiendo lo que le pregunte- interrumpió Gakupo enarcando una ceja

- ¡Si te callaras un chingo, podría terminar de contártelo! ¿¡Sabes!?- respondió toda cabreada la peli rosa

- D-disculpe…- Gakupo sintió su piel erizarse y Luka tomó aire y continuó con la historia

_En síntesis, no estudiaba aunque sacaba muy buenas notas, comía siempre esos bollitos con chocolate en todo momento sin aumentar de peso, ya que era demasiado,… loca y no podía quedarme quieta…_

_En fin, aunque no lo haya demostrado, lo que me decía IA de que era inmadura, molesta, desastrosa,… me dolía, me dolía bastante pensar en que de alguna forma IA no era la única persona que creía eso… _

_Un día, si mal no lo recuerdo, era el día en el que Miku llegaría a la escuela, y mi mala memoria me hizo olvidarlo. Y fui al club como un día normal, sin buscar a mi kohai, sin responsabilidades en realidad…_

_Nos reunimos con Lily, Meiko, SeeU… los chicos estaban en camino Rin, Len y Gumi, pero en ningún momento pensé que mi kohai iba a amigarse tan rápido de esos chicos…._

_Y allí apareció Miku, o ``Negi san´´ y al principio creí que se había llevado una mala impresión de mí, ya que yo la veía seria, y yo… bueno, era ``yo´´ Luka Megurine, el terror de los maestros, la senpai de los subnormales, la niña `` ¡Ay, caramba! ´´ y sinceramente temía salir herida, más de por parte de una persona nueva en mi vida como lo era Miku chan…_

_Desgraciadamente pasó, Yuma organizó otra de sus putas fiestas, en las que invita a una chica a distintos horarios, o a veces chicos, la verdad no sé… en fin, yo tuve uno de esos horarios ``cambiados´´ y… Yuma y yo discutimos, sabía desde un principio su plan, iba a entregarme a un tal Big Al y bueno, el resto lo dejo a tu imaginación, en fin… _

_Había llegado media hora antes y la fiesta estaba comenzando, seguía intentando escapar de Yuma, pero el idiota seguía insistiendo… sigo sin entender como a Miku puede atraerle tipos como él, es sinceramente… estúpido_

_Así es, desde un tiempo supe de los sentimientos de Miku hacia Yuma, y sinceramente estoy en contra, no quiero que ese baboso le haga daño a mi kohai, eso es parte de la experiencia ``Kohai de Luka Sama´´._

_Entre tanta discusión, Yuma me arrinconó en el muro y me susurró_

- _Te arrepentirás si se lo cuentas a los demás- pero luego de que dijera eso en mi oído me di cuenta de algo,… no estábamos solos _

- _- _¿¡Megurine Senpai!?- gritó Miku con rabia desde el alma cuando nos vio a Yuma aprisionándome en la pared __

- _- _¿M-Miku?- dije finalmente al notar que tenía los ojos llorosos -¡Espera!-__

- _- _¡Cállate!- gritó Miku, haciendo que yo misma empujara lejos a Yuma -¡Confié en ti, y tú vas con él! ¡Eres una...!- Miku tomó aire y gritó -¡Eres una perra!-__

_- __- _Miku, cálmate,… no uses ese lenguaje tan vulgar- dije intentando calmarla, pero Miku salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Miku, no! ¡Regresa!- seguí gritándole a la chica, pero esta pasaba de largo sin escucharme…__

- Bueno, el resto ya lo sabes…- concluyó Luka, el chico de pelo morado asintió en señal de comprensión

- Miku se fue,… si lo recuerdo, se fue al segundo día del incidente- dijo Gakupo –P-pero entonces,… yo tengo el horario cambiado,…- eso atrajo rápidamente la atención de Luka

- ¿¡Qué!?-

- Lo que escuchó Senpai,… aquí dice que venga una hora antes…- Kamui le enseñó la prueba a Luka, quien al instante pareció entrar en un ataque de nervios

- Decidido, irás conmigo a la hora que tengo escrito- Gakupo pareció alarmarse, e internamente parecía temblar de nervios

- Pero… ¿Por qué? Yo quiero llegar antes para ganar un asiento cerca de la fuente de queso- Luka enarcó una ceja

- Nada de fuente de queso, además, ¿Para qué vas? De todos modos las chicas huyen de ti- Gakupo se encogió de hombros y dijo

- Tal vez una quiera bailar-

- No creo-

-Pero,.. ¡Entonces, tú ve a la hora que quieras, iré con Negi san!- casi gritó

- Hazlo entonces,… ve con Miku y déjame en paz…- sentenció Luka con seriedad que, era impropia de la verdadera Luka.

Gakupo retrocedió unos pasos, con claro temor, pero más que temor, se encontraba bastante herido

- Senpai,… ¿¡Por qué dice eso!?- Gakupo presionó sus manos, volviendo sus nudillos blanquecinos de tanta presión ejercida

- ¿Por qué digo esto? Gakupo por favor,… ¿Crees que volveré a darle una oportunidad a Miku?- Luka se pellizcó el puente de la nariz intentando analizar lo que diría a continuación -… No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Crees que quiero a Miku de vuelta?- Luka se señaló a sí misma.

Su voz sonaba tan áspera, tan carente de emociones,… tan, _nada…_

- S-senpai…- Gakupo presionó sus dientes blanquecinos y soltó todo lo que debía decir -¡Creí que le gustaba Miku!- y Luka por supuesto, contraatacó

- Bien tú dijiste, _gustaba _o sea, ya no la quiero… ¿Sabes qué? Para mí, Miku ya no es más que una simple alumna, una simple kohai de Shion,… Miku no es más que, la nada para mí- un nudo en la garganta se formó en Luka, le pesaban sus palabras,… pero por fortuna logró sacarlas

- Nunca creí eso de usted senpai,… odiar tanto a una persona…-

- ¡Hey! No metas palabras que no dije en esta conversación, mira… por culpa de ella me distancié mucho de mis mejores amigos,… sufrí bastante al irse, ¿Acaso crees que quiero que tú te separes de mí? Fui un idiota, pero por lo menos no quiero serlo ahora… estoy harta de ser idiota,… estoy harta de vestir de manera correcta para aparentar ser alguien que ni siquiera soy… estoy harta de Miku… Hatsune Miku definitivamente se ganó un lugar poco privilegiado en mi vida…- Luka escondió su rostro en su brazo –Ugh,… me tengo que ir… nos vemos- Luka rápidamente tomó su mochila y se retiró del Concejo Estudiantil, dejando a un Gakupo confundido…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Luka corrió hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo, aunque su vista estaba levemente nublada por algunas lágrimas y sus ojos le escocían bastante.

Llegó a su casa, su padre estaba en el trabajo y no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, así que podía estar segura que estaría sola hasta llegada la hora de la cena. La peli rosa se echó a su cama boca abajo y soltó todos los sentimientos que había ocultado en estos últimos tiempos…

Empezó con un pequeño sollozo hasta rápidamente convertirse en un solitario llanto de dolor y aberrante angustia.

Cogió su almohada y la presionó con rabia, la Hatsune en poco tiempo de su llegada había despertado sentimientos que se hallaban hibernando en lo más profundo de su corazón, y para ser sinceros, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Había aprendido a no aferrarse tanto a las ideas de los otros, pero le era tan difícil volver a la normalidad, hasta tal punto… de tener miedo a volver a ser ``ella misma´´ otra vez.

- Maldita sea, Hatsune Miku…- susurró opacando su voz al presionar su boca contra la almohada…

Luka suspiró pesadamente y se tumbó boca arriba, mirando la pared blanca de su habitación, sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro hinchado, tomó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz y se refregó la cara con las manos

- Aaaah…- suspiró y nuevamente admiró el monótono silencio de su habitación, le aliviaba de cierto modo desahogarse sin que nadie se entrometiera en su lamento. Pero por el otro lado, se hallaba completamente sola, y eso jamás le ah gustado…

Pasaron diez minutos y se le pasó la fatiga del llanto, se levantó, se lavó la cara y vio su mochila en busca de tarea pendiente,… al abrir su cuaderno de notas un papel de color rosa cayó en seco al piso, Luka lo levantó, notando que era un sobre

- ``Yuma´´- la Megurine dejó el sobre en la mesa, sin prestarle atención y abrió el cuaderno de notas…

Pero unas miradas al sobre bastaron para hacer evidente su curiosidad y tomó el sobre

- ``Mierda, soy un asco de persona´´- Luka leyó el contenido de la invitación, vaya que Yuma a veces era demasiado estúpido para poner bastantes palabras ñoñas. Pero un detalle le bastó para ponerse a analizar a fondo la situación

- `` ¿Media hora antes? ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que acaso ese sujeto quiere quedar estéril de tantas patadas que le voy a dar, o qué?´´- su invitación decía claramente media hora de lo normal.

¿Qué sería esa normalidad? Siempre los invitados que no han sido ``seleccionados´´ vienen a las 10, mientras que los que han sido ``seleccionados´´ para las cosas horribles de Yuma, vienen a las 9 y media,… ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

Aunque tenía tanta rabia consumida que simplemente ignoraría la carta… ¡Momento!

- ¡Gakupo debe ir a esa hora también!- casi saltó de la silla de la impresión, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del chico,… pero antes de apretar para ejecutar la llamada, se le ocurrió una idea – Con un grandulón obediente como él, podría moler a golpes a Yuma, ¡Digo, ponerlo en su lugar, sí eso suena mejor! Dos contra uno le será casi imposible- Luka colocó el teléfono en su sitio de regreso, por lo menos no estaría sola… eso esperaba, a veces Gakupo era algo impuntual.

Suspiró pesadamente y regresó a su cama, los deberes podían esperar.

Y se quedó dormida, olvidando todo su alrededor, y a Miku…

…

…

…

…

- Está bien, entonces nos veremos ahí, adiós Kaito senpai- dijo Miku

- Que me digas Kaito, Miku chan si ya nos conocemos- el peli azul resopló del otro lado de la línea, aunque jamás lo admitiera, estaba más divertido que enfadado

- Ya, ya… de todos modos ni siquiera demuestras señal alguna de respeto- Miku rió y Kaito bufó ``enojado´´ -De acuerdo, de acuerdo… nos vemos en la fiesta, Kaito sen- es decir Bakaito- Miku colgó el teléfono rechazando el berrinche del peli azul.

Miku se tumbó en su cama, quedando boca arriba observando el techo de su habitación

- Esta es una oportunidad para ver a Yuma de vuelta, ¡Y bailar con Luka Senpai!- a la menor se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa al decir esas palabras, realmente le daba mala espina Gakupo,… aunque no sabía por qué, según sus senpais, Rin, Len y Gumi era buen tipo, jugaba con ellos a los concursos de insultos, incluso estaban planeando un concurso de eructos. Hacia bromas, era caballeroso, y sin duda se llevaba bien con todos…

Ah, espera… ya recordó por qué lo odiaba… ¡Ese chico tenía a Luka senpai!

Aunque no podía culparlo,… ella misma la tuvo en un momento, y simplemente la desaprovechó, pero ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a recuperarla.

- `` No debo preocuparme, pronto Luka senpai volverá conmigo´´- pensó muy confiada…

(._._._._._._._._._.)

(._._._._._._._._._.)

Finalmente llegó el viernes, Luka ya estaba casi lista, eran las 9 y cuarto, la verdad no sabía por qué estaba tan ansiosa, si solo iba a partirle la madre al mismo tipo que ah manoseado a muchos estudiantes.

La Megurine ingresó en un taxi junto a Gakupo, habían acordado ir juntos después de todo, pero no sin antes darle una explicación

- ¡Genial, es la primera vez que voy a partirle la cara a un cumpleañero!- exclamó Gakupo con felicidad desbordante, el taxista abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Luka se alarmó ante lo dicho por Kamui

- En primera, no es una fiesta de cumpleaños, y segundo… baja la voz, joder, nos pueden arrestar- Luka posó su mano sobre su frente exasperada de la ingenuidad de su kohai

- ¿No es un cumpleaños?- musitó Gakupo triste y mágicamente sacó un bate de beisbol que estaba reposado en sus pies -¿Entonces para qué rayos traje esto? ¡Pensé que habría una piñata!-

- Ten en mente que la única piñata que habrá allí será Yuma- el taxista bajó la música y les dijo

- No es que vaya a denunciarlos a la policía ni nada, pero ¿Quién es Yuma?-

- Yuma es…- dijo Luka pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Gakupo

- ¡Es la piñata que voy a despachar con este bate!- El taxista esbozó una mirada incrédula ante la respuesta del chico

- Guau, yo de joven era igual, tenía amigos con los que asistíamos a cumpleaños… sí, todos éramos muy amigos, ¡Hasta la hora de la piñata!- comentó el taxista, Gakupo rió y el taxista prosiguió - ¡Oh, miren chicos! Ya llegamos- Luka y Gakupo pagaron el pasaje entre los dos y el chico despidió con la mano al jovial taxista. Ahora mismo se hallaban a una cuadra de la casa de Yuma, la cual estaba a simple vista debido a la exagerada iluminación que presentaba.

Luka atrajo la atención de Gakupo, y el chico la miró seriamente

- Recuerda, tenemos que hablar primero con él, descubrir su plan… y si no copera, lo moleremos a golpes- la Megurine tronó sus nudillos y Gakupo habló

- Creí que tu plan era secuestrar a su abuela y golpear al nieto, o sea Yuma-

- ¡No secuestraremos a nadie! A-además pobre señora, no la haremos pagar por algo que hizo el nieto- Luka se pegó en el rostro exasperada

- De acuerdo, pero si veo un movimiento sospechoso de su parte,… juro que…-

- ¿Luka senpai, Gakupo kun, qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo una voz conocida, inmediatamente ambos mencionados la reconocieron

- ¡R-Rin chan, que sorpresa! ¿¡Q-qué rayos haces t-tú aquí!? Aún no empieza la fiesta…- habló Luka rápidamente, la rubia enarcó una ceja

- Pero, mi tarjeta decía así…- habló la Kagamine e inspeccionó la tarjeta

- ¿Qué?- dijo Gakupo con confusión

- ¡Rin chan! ¿Con quién andas? ¿Viste a Yuma Sen-?- dijo otra chica, que al parecer venía con Rin

- ¿¡Negi san!?- habló Gakupo aún más confundido, Luka abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

- ¿Gakupo, L-Luka senpai?- habló con inseguridad la menor Hatsune, Luka sacudió su cabeza y finalmente habló

- Chicas, ¿Qué hacen? La fiesta empieza en media hora- Rin se le acercó a la peli rosa y le enseñó la invitación

- Los chicos ya vendrán, pero Miku y yo coincidíamos con los horarios, así que pensé que podríamos venir antes para conocer a los invitados- la menor se sonrojó ante lo dicho, pero Luka sentía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, ¿Acaso era broma? – Por cierto, Gaku kun ¿Para qué el bate?- Kamui dirigió la vista a mano izquierda y prosiguió a contestar

- Es por si hay una piñata, uno debe ir preparado- respondió Gakupo y Rin y Miku rieron levemente de buena gana -Genial, entonces… será mejor ir yendo, ¿No?- propuso Gakupo y las tres aceptaron.

Rin y Miku caminaron adelante, porque según su senpai y el chico de pelo morado, estaban agotados y luego las alcanzarían

- Ahora será más complicado hacer nuestro plan…- susurró Gakupo mientras daba leves rodillazos al bate que transportaba

- … Eso parece, pero algo no me cuadra ¿Para qué Yuma traería dos chicas? ¿No sería ideal una sola?- Gakupo se encogió de hombros

- Ese Yuma es interesante, pero ¿No crees que hay más de un Yuma en la fiesta?-

- ¿Es broma? Yuma no tiene hermanos y estoy segura que una máquina de clonación tampoco…- bufó Luka ante lo dicho por su kohai

- No, no… quiero decir, que alguien más ronda la fiesta, alguien con las mismas intensiones de Yuma, alguien cercano quizás, alguien… que también quiera el tipo de diversión que Yuma tiene…- Luka pareció meditarlo un poco

- No lo sé,… pero busca un lugar donde esconder esa cosa o nos descubrirán…- Gakupo refunfuñó en señal de protesta, pero inmediatamente la ocultó en un arbusto en la entrada.

Miku tocó el timbre de la casa de Yuma, y automáticamente el dueño de la fiesta salió a recibir a sus invitados, pero pareció auténticamente sorprendido al notar a…

- _`` ¿Megurine?´´ _- sus latidos inmediatamente se volvieron erráticos, su sistema nervioso estaba siendo bastante afectado por la reciente sorpresa - _`` ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?´´_-

- ¡Hola! ¿Vas a abrir o qué, cumpleañero?- Luka se pegó el rostro ante lo dicho de su kohai, de nuevo

- E-eh sí,…- El peli rosa abrió la puerta a sus invitadas, ¡Ah, espera, recordé que Gakupo era hombre!

Entraron a la casa de Yuma, saludaron a la abuela del ``cumpleañero´´, aunque Gakupo le dirigió una mirada de sospecha…

Y finalmente llegaron al patio, donde toda la pista de baile estaba armada, luces de colores y hasta DJ, Tomorrowland quedaba corto al lado de esta fiesta.

Pero alguien llamó la atención a Yuma, un castaño que se veía, un tanto enfadado

- ¿Qué significa esto, Wakizashi? Se suponía que me traerías a la coletitas peliacua y a la enana rubia, ¿Qué rayos hace ese peli morado y esa peli rosa aquí?- susurró enfadado el castaño

- No lo sé, Big… Agh, cálmate, me pones nervioso…- susurró de regreso el peli rosado

- Arréglalo, recuerda que tenemos un trato- Yuma asintió

- Lo haré, lo intentaré… tú solo ve a hacer de DJ y me dejas todo a mí, recuerda la señal…- el castaño asintió y se retiró…

Y Yuma fue a encargarse de mantener todo en orden la fiesta, y sobre todo a seguir con el plan al pie de la letra…

...

...

...

Luka repasaba con la mirada a Yuma, y por si acaso a Miku, Gakupo tenía que encargarse de Rin. Pasaron las 9 y media y los invitados ya estaban llegando, Yuma se hallaba bastante frustrado, más Luka se rio, por lo menos no había puesto sus manos sobre Rin o Miku, o Gakupo…

La fiesta oficialmente empezó y llegaron Kaito, Meiko, Len, SeeU y por supuesto Lily con su inseparable kohai Gumi.

Gakupo atrajo su atención y eligieron una esquina para hablar tranquilamente, sin que los empujen o que la música los obligue a gritar

- Vaya que llegaron temprano, ¿A qué se debe?- habló Lily

- Bueno, así decía nuestra invitación- respondió Rin y Miku asintió

- Ya veo- contestó SeeU rascándose la mejilla – ¿Es para ver desde antes a Yuma san, verdad?- la rubia de orejas felinas hizo un falso lloriqueo

- ¡No diga eso, senpai! ¡Jamás le sería infiel!- la Kagamine tomó de los hombros a su senpai y empezó a sacudirla levemente

- Siempre supe que podrías serme infiel, ¡Soy tan fea!-

- ¡N-no diga eso, s-senpai!- Rin dejó de insistir, para no quedar tan patética ante todos

- Bueno, bueno,… te perdono- SeeU se quitó una lágrima de su ojo y Miku habló

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes tenían una hora diferente a la nuestra?-

- No lo sabemos…- dijo Meiko y miró a Luka en busca de respuestas, la Megurine se encogió de hombros haciéndose la que ``no tenía idea´´

- Debe ser un error de invitación- propuso Luka, atrayendo la atención de todos

- Entonces ¿Por qué tú viniste a esta hora?- inquirió Kaito, la Megurine quería que le tragara la tierra ¿¡Para qué rayos dijo eso!?

- Hum, no lo sé… seguí el protocolo, creo…- se justificó, pero por fortuna, el DJ insertó música bastante movida y divertida, e inmediatamente despertó las ganas a todos de bailar

- ¡Gumi chan, vamos a bailar juntas!- propuso Lily y sin esperar respuesta, la cual era muy obvia, tomó a la Megpoid de la muñeca y la llevó a la pista de baile.

- Vaya que fue rápida…- comentó Len y Kaito habló

- Etto, ¿Te parece sí… vamos a bailar nosotros también, Meiko chan?- Bakaito lucía nervioso, pero Meiko dijo con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo- el chico nuevamente esbozó una tierna sonrisa y dijo

- ¡Perfecto, entonces!- tomó de la mano a Meiko y la llevó todo sonrojado la pista de baile

- Y luego niega que le gusta, ¿Eh?- musitó SeeU al recordar lo que muchas veces su compañero peli azul ah negado – En fin, vamos nosotras también Rin chan… vamos a sacudir el bote- SeeU tomó delicadamente la mano de su kohai, la Kagamine se sonrojó y se dejó llevar por su coqueta senpai.

Dejando a Len, Gakupo, Miku y Luka solos.

El rubio Kagamine observaba con hostilidad a SeeU, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por Gakupo, quien se pechó levemente el hombro al chico, vaya que se denotaban sus alturas

- ¿Celoso?- le susurró al oído, el chico rápidamente se sonrojó

- ¿¡Q-qué dices, Gakupo baka!?- Kamui rió de buena gana, pero no del chico, sino de su actitud

- Ya cálmate, además eres tierno cuando te pones así- Kagamine seguía descubriendo más tonos de rojo en su rostro –Además, ¿Estás celoso de que Rin tiene a SeeU?-

- No es eso- el chico bajó la mirada, Gakupo enarcó una ceja –Es que… tengo miedo de que SeeU le haga daño a mi hermana- Kamui le revolvió el cabello al menor con cariño

- No temas, Len. SeeU es la mejor candidata para Rin, créeme, si yo fuera tú, le daría con todo gusto y seguridad mi bendición a SeeU Dan Hee para que permanezca junto a Rin por siempre…- el chico sonrió suavemente ante lo dicho por su amigo -¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar? Luka senpai me mataría si le pidiera un baile- Len se rió y dijo

- Trato hecho-

Miku se hallaba sola, Luka se había retirado con la escusa de que quería ver que había en la mesa de comidas y si se hallaba la famosísima ``fuente de queso´´. La menor Hatsune decidió buscar a Yuma para pedirle un baile, sí… aun buscaba una oportunidad con ese tipo…

Pero su concentración fue perdida al chocar contra un chico que se hallaba bailando, el chico se dio la vuela dijo irradiando felicidad

- ¡Miku chan!- Miku sintió su palpitar aumentar de manera colosal y como pudo respondió

- Y-Yuma senpai, qué gusto verlo… de nuevo- el chico rió suavemente, ocasionando que Miku también riera

- E-etto-

- ¡Oh, cierto, qué modales!- el chico carraspeó y dijo -¿Te gustaría bailar?- Miku por supuesto aceptó

- ¡Sería un gusto senpai!- Yuma volvió a reír y tomó a Miku de la mano y bailó junto a ella, la peliacua no podía estar más feliz ante lo recién ocurrido.

Yuma y Miku bailaron todas las canciones que el DJ ponía, y Yuma decidió romper el silencio

- Vaya que eres preciosa, Miku chan… ninguna chica se te compara- a eso Miku le entró un recuerdo, y no iba a permitir ser herida, así que habló

- ¿Qué hay de Luka Senpai?- Yuma enarcó una ceja –Tú el año pasado en esta fiesta, se estaban besando-

- ¿Besando? No, en realidad, estaba celosa de que yo te amaba a ti, y fue a… reclamar algo que no es suyo- Miku abrió los ojos con intensidad y su rostro reflejó incredibilidad más que nada -¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Siempre fuiste tú quien me gustó, Miku chan, por favor… evidentemente no conoces a Luka en lo absoluto, Jajaja- Yuma rió

- P-pero, ella…-

- No digas más, Miku chan- Yuma posó un dedo sobre los labios de Miku –A partir de ahora, serás la única que ronde mi cabeza,… olvídate de tu senpai y de los demás,… sígueme- Miku asintió y siguió a Yuma hasta el otro lado de la casa, un lugar más o menos, menos iluminado

- ¿Qué haremos aquí?- inquirió Miku temblando levemente, y rápidamente le contestó una voz ajena a la de Yuma

- Nada que no te guste- era un castaño con ropa extraña, y lucía una depravada sonrisa

- Es toda tuya, Big Al, lamento que tu enana rubia no pudiera participar…- El castaño Big Al tronó sus dedos y tomó a Miku de los antebrazos

- ¿¡Qué crees que haces, cerdo!? ¡Suéltame, ayuda!- Miku se hallaba inmovilizada por el hombre de unos 25 años que con su fuerza superior, evitaba su escapatoria.

- Deja de chillar, pronto sabrás lo que es un hombre- Big Al dirigió su mano al pecho de Miku, y lo presionó repetidas veces. Mientras que Miku intentaba hacer omiso el dolor que sentía, ¿Acaso ese era su fin? ¿Iba a ser… violada? – No tienes el cuerpo muy desarrollado, pero igual te comeré, Preciosa- Big Al dirigió sus labios sobre el cuello de Miku y lo mordió, chupeteó y lamió todo a su antojo, la menor intentaba mil formas de escapar,… pero simplemente no podía, _al final se quedó atrapada en la boca del lobo…_

- ¡Así te quería, estúpido!- gritó una voz masculina, rápidamente Big Al separó sus labios del cuello marcado de Miku y observó dos figuras, la de un peli morado con un pesado bate de beisbol y una peli rosa que, lo mirara con puros ojos de odio

- No te lo perdonaré, de ninguna forma- dijo Luka y rápidamente, sin que Big Al tuviera tiempo de escapar, le propinó un puñetazo legendario en su rostro, haciéndolo caer

- ¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Yuma, soluciona esto!- gritó enfurecido el castaño, sobándose el cachete afectado, pero de un momento a otro, unas firmes manos lo tomaron del cuello de su camisa – Bienvenido al infierno, hijo de puta- Luka volvió abofetearlo, aún más fuerte, y ahora venían patadas. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, su alma… todo irradiaba ira, furia y desamparo. Y Big Al tenía la desgracia de ser su muñeco con el cual desatar todos sus males

- ¡Tú que le pegas a las chicas, pégame a mí!- Gritó Gakupo y le propinó un buen golpe en la cara al peli rosado, quien escupió saliva -¡Vamos cobarde, si eres hombre pelea!-

- Buen punto- Yuma le efectuó un golpe en el abdomen a Gakupo, quien chilló un poco pero le regresó una patada a Wakizashi, quien cayó rendido al piso

- Tienes suerte que no eres una piñata, o sino mi amigo el Señor Bate de Beisbol y yo te hubiéramos hecho añicos- Kamui rió ante su ocurrencia.

Pero Miku decidió advertir a todos de la verdadera realidad de Yuma, más algunos no creyeron y empezaron a abuchearla, los amigos de Miku no entendían, ¿Qué pasaba?

- ¡Ustedes son unos bastardos, arruínenle la fiesta a sus putas madres!- gritó Yuma con algo de sangre en su labio partido, su ojo estaba hinchado… más Big Al estaba en un aspecto deplorable

- Ahora se te da por insultar madres ¿Eh? Veamos si la tuya te reconoce luego de esto- Luka le pegó una patada al estómago de Yuma, quien soltó aire en señal de mala respiración

- Mira, Luka chan…- señaló Gakupo, parecía que todos habían visto la pelea

- D-demonios- dijo por lo bajo, la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, ¿Ahora cómo explicaría eso en la escuela?

- ¡No se vayan!- gritó Yuma a los invitados que se hallaban saliendo por la puerta de entrada

- Ay, no manches… si vas a usar a las chicas de esa forma, mejor me largo- dijo un chico y varios de sus amigos asintieron y se fueron retirando

- ¿Qué? ¡No, alto, soy Yuma Wakizashi, t-todos me aman! ¡Regresen!- dijo Yuma de mil maneras para traer de vuelta a sus ``fans´´ - Prometo una fiesta más grande, en serio-

- Tsk,… que asco de persona, y el queso en la fuente de queso estaba pasado- murmuró SeeU y todos los demás se retiraron

- ¿Qué?- susurró incrédulo el chico peli rosa

- Parece que ya no tienes más admiradores, Wakizashi…- murmuró Luka y se agachó a la altura del chico –Más te vale aprender, o si no, no dudaremos en usar al Señor Bate en tu contra- Yuma pareció palidecer ante la idea, y Luka sonrió –Vamos, Gakupo… no nos quedemos con la chusma-

- Sí… ¡Chusma, chusma… pss!- finalizó con una burlona trompetilla y se retiró del hogar de los Wakizashi.

Miku estaba esperando a su senpai en la puerta de la vivienda, y cuando la vio cruzar las rejas rápidamente atrajo su atención

- ¡Luka Senpai!- sus ojos se hallaban llorosos y su cabello algo despeinado, y por supuesto… su horrible marca en el cuello

- …- Luka se vio atraída por el llamado de la menor, pero rápidamente supo que debía hacer desde un principio –Miku…- La nombrada levantó la mirada apenada y Luka le hizo un gesto para que atrapara algo. Miku obedeció y Luka lanzó con precisión un objeto metálico y reluciente –Más te vale aprender…-

Luka Megurine se fue, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre de chicos que se hallaban retirando del hogar del ``Innombrable´´.

Miku abrió sus manos dándose cuenta que el objeto que tenía en sus manos, era una llave…

Pero no solo eso, había una nota escrita

_La próxima vez ten más cuidado, Negi san_

- _Luka M._

_PD: Si te preguntas por qué la llave, _

_Es la llave maestra del ``club secreto´´ _

_¡Más te vale cuidarla! Significaría mucho_

_Para la verdadera Luka Megurine._

- L-Luka senpai…- susurró Miku totalmente incrédula…

Tal parece aún tiene ciertas esperanzas con su senpai…

* * *

><p>*Escenas eliminadas<p>

- ¡Oh, mire Luka Senpai, es FanRubius Senpai!- dijo Miku

- Ah, Miku... Luka ¿Qué hay? ¿Preparandose para el apocalipsis del 14 de febrero?- respondió la chica

- Bueno,... nos vamos a celebrar nuestro primer 14 de febrero como novias ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien con quien pasar el día más romántico de todos?- dijo Luka reforzando el agarre de la mano de Miku

- Etto... Hum, bueno yo... sí, sí es un modelo ruso súper...,- respondió nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con los dedos -... musculosos de... ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-

Y así fue como FanRubius murió de soledad *Cierra el libro de cuentos ``Como FanRubius murió sola y sin amigos´´

* * *

><p><strong>Y a partir de este capitulo todos odiaremos a Yuma y Big Al ._. (¿A quién le importa? Nadie escribe fanfics sobre ellos)<strong>

**¡Chicos, una noticia importante! En la Friendzone ya están entregando las cobijas para este 14 de febrero ¡Qué nervios, ya no puedo esperar! :D**

**A responder los reviews porque si no me gasto medio capitulo en estupideces mía**

**Selt Cunighan: **See, el título medio raro, pero la verdad no le iba a poner ``Akatsuki Arrivals´´ (Ese título ya está muy explotado) Así que me alegro que te haya atraído a leer xD Nunca vi Citrus, creí que sería una serie de acción (Kéh?) no lo sé, mi imaginación es bien pinshi rara. Con respecto al IAX Yukari, intentaré implementarlo en este fic, y si no se puede, en el de Vocalove,... esa cosa, pero ya veré que sale :v Saludos n.n/

**AlexfromTarget:** ¡Oh guau, Alex from Target me ama!... ¿A quién engaño? Estaré sola el 14 de febrero T.T Perdón por haber tardado (creo) D: fueron tantas ideas que tuve que necesitaba escribirlas. Pero ahora está de vuelta así que no te preocupes :3 Saludos n.n/

**TENSHINOKIRA: **Alguien más que me ama :3 que desgracia que en la vida real no me dan pelota :( ¿De verdad te gustan mis fics? Gracias n.n Hago lo mejor que puedo y antes de clases traeré tantos fics como pueda ¿Escritora perfecta? Sinceramente no lo creo, después de haber escrito la mierda de primer fic dudo ser perfecta, además no me lo esperaba ._. ¡En serio! La primera vez que leí tu comentario quedé como ¿Da faq? Escritora favorita sería más creíble, pero ¿Perfecta? xD Bueno,... seguiré dando de mí para que aprendas de una senpai de verdad :)) ¿Compito contra Megurine Chikane? Rayos,... soy muy joven para morir :8 ni siquiera eh visto Paris, bueno... veremos como nos va :v Saludos!

**Ako: **La mejor confesión del mundo :))! Seguramente veremos a Luka babear por Miku, pero eso en capitulos siguientes porque soy bien troll :* Saludos n.n/

**Nelsykp:** See, Bakaito puede aparecer pero el mío no :( Que pinche suertudo :( y la Luka estúpida y sensual is back :)) Solo esperemos que no le pase nada a Miku :`( Saludos n.n/

**Megurine:** Te dejó en suspenso? Lo siento, fueron varias cosas las que tuve que actualizar y casi ni pude escribir, así que esperaba actualizar lo más rápido posible. Espero no haberte matado de tanta espera ñ.n Saludos :3 Y SIGUE LOS CONSEJOS, SON REALES 3:

**Marianasl: Me dejaste pensando en lo de censurar la violación de Miku o cambiar a rated M huehuehue **y con respecto a la pareja yaoi de Gakupo y Kaito me has hecho pensar mucho,... demasiado para lo que estoy acostumbrada, así que hice ligeros cambios. Y si, Bakaito puede aparecer en la coca cola pero MI JODIDO NOMBRE NO!? Bueno, al menos apareció en el comercia ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ lo malo fue que apareció en una coca cola life (¡Puta vida!) Saludos n.n/

**Wisquion Yimackemore: **No te preocupes, la actualización llegó aquí :)) Costó traer el capitulo hasta aquí, pero ya llegó y te sacarás las dudas, saludos n.n/


End file.
